Women generally discharge body wastes while seated. However, they are reluctant to sit on public toilet seats that may be unclean. When away from a toilet, such as in an automobile, they are also faced with awkward choices not faced by men. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,805 to Mojena reviews the prior art directed to resolving the problems and discloses a combination bag and tongs for holding the bag opening around the body orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,161 to Diaz employs a wishbone shaped frame for holding a bag open around the orifice. These inventions rely upon the user to correctly position the opening with a handle remote from the site. Errors in such positioning result in embarrassment and discourage their use.